Immortal Love
by Avain1991
Summary: A new take on the TW saga with Vampire Harry. First story where main character was a vampire so be kind. Not for Edward fans. Rated M just to be safe and this story like most of my others is AU


Hey everyone this is my newest HP/TW crossover hope you all like it. The ships have not been finalized just yet but I swear you will know as soon as I figure it out. Remember my stories are AU and I own nothing unless it's OC

* * *

Immortal Love

Chapter One

The young man groaned in pain as he once again fell onto the ground the bloodied hurt young man had been thrown into the woods by his cousin Dudley Dursley. Thinking back the Eighteen year old couldn't figure out how he missed it his uncle had never once before expressed an interest in the outdoors. He knew for sure that his aunt shouldn't have been so excited for the trip but hindsight they say is a bitch. He should've known something was wrong when they arrived at a camp ground and parked their RV nearby a cliff but once again hindsight. When he turned to look at the camp ground after looking at how high up they were Harry Potter had smiled he had been looking forward to the trip and loved the outdoors.

Harry should've known something was wrong when his uncle had called him by his name instead of the usual shot of 'BOY' the he had grown up with. Harry turned and saw them smiling at him another sign that something was wrong "Goodbye." Uncle Vernon has said before Dudley lifted his foot and kicked Harry in the chest hard. Harry stumbled back not realizing how close to the edge he had been until he started falling backwards he didn't know how far he fell all he knew was after the shock was over he started hitting tree branches before finally hitting the ground passing out from the fall.

When Harry next opened his eyes he found himself still there in the spot where he had landed he groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. _"Couple ribs."_ He mentally listed as he checked the rest of his body _"Dislocated shoulder, think at least one of my legs are broken, and I'm sure there's internal bleeding."_ Harry thought. Before he looked towards the direction he knew the road was in _"Better get moving."_ he thought as he started to stumble towards the road knowing that if he didn't find help he could actually die and he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Harry continued to fight and move but he knew something was wrong because he was getting tired fast and while he couldn't see it he knew he was losing a lot of blood. He hit the ground for what felt like the hundredth time but knew it was less then that the fight was leaving his system and the world was turning too dark to only be because of the night sky. _"So this is it huh?"_ Harry asked himself _"My uncle gets a paid vacation from his boss and he brings us to America, then he pretends to want to take us on a trip shortly after arriving in Seattle, only for it all to be a ploy to get me out of their lives? Huh at least they were creative about it."_ Harry thought as his eyes started to close. It was tacky but memories of his life were coming back he grew up with the Dursley's because of his parents dying in a car crash and there was no one else to take him in. He went through life as little more than their slave and every time something didn't go the way they wanted he was punished for it. Even though Harry was a nice normal guy the family just seemed to hate him for no reason he couldn't understand it but now he didn't have to. _"At least I'll finally get to meet my family."_ Was the last thought that ran through his mind before his eyes closed.

Unknown to Harry two young pale skinned adults were running through the trees when they caught an unfamiliar scent. The two ran towards the smell and froze at the sight of Harry laying on the ground the male walked up to him and could smell the damage that had been done to his body. "He's in a bad way Rose."

He said looking up at the woman that was traveling with him "We need to get him back to Carlisle." Rose said making the male nod as he picked up the teen and ran. The two ran as fast as they could all the while trying to ignore their bloodlust they arrived at a secluded house surrounded by forest. They ran in and saw their father as he looked at the young man in the males arms "Jasper take him upstairs. Rose get the Morphine Alice should already have it ready for you." Carlisle said as they nodded and rushed to follow his orders.

"Where did you find him?" Carlisle asked as he followed Jasper to an almost empty room "He was in the middle of nowhere and looks like he's suffered on hell of an attack or was trying to get to help when he eventually couldn't go any farther. I'm going to head back out and see if I can learn what happened?" Jasper said before he left the room.

Rosalie arrived mere moments later syringe in her hand which she handed to Carlisle.

"How is he?" "Fading fast."

"The wolves are going to have problems with this."

"I know but we need to keep him alive." Carlisle said "And damn him with the rest of us." a snide voice said making them look to see Edward in the doorway glaring at the young man. "Let him die Carlisle he looks like he deserves peace."

"Enough Edward I won't have you questioning my judgment." Carlisle growled making Edward narrow his eyes at him before turning and walking away.

"Still don't understand why you keep him around. He turned from the Prodigal Son to the Attila the Hun."

"I wished that someday Edward would understand that this life isn't damning but I wonder if it would've been easier to try and train a cat." Carlisle said as he injected the morphine into the neck of the young man Jasper and Rosalie had found. "If you can hear me I apologize in advance for the pain this is going to cause you." Carlisle said after he heard the drug run through the blood stream before he bit the young man in the same place he had injected him.

Carlisle moved around and bit the young man on both wrists before taking off his shoes and biting around his ankles "Alice will enjoy having a new brother to shop for." Rosalie said as Carlisle sat down and waited they could both hear the young man's heart rate increase as the venom moved towards it. "Three, Two, One." Rose said before the first scream of pain left the young man's throat making both turn away remembering the burning they had experienced during their change.

Time Skip: Three Days

Carlisle and the family stood in the room looking at the newly changed young man who had stilled after three days had passed the time for his new awakening was soon coming and they all knew it. After the change was done with him the young man was taller now not by much but at best guess he would be around Jasper's height. His hair had turned from a complete mess to a now more natural straight cut that Alice had insisted on fixing for him so it was now a designer cut.

They had no idea what his original eye color had been but knew that they could expect the original crimson that all newborns have. Anything else that might have changed would have to wait till after he woke up although Alice was sure that he would surprise everyone. "He should open his eyes in about 30 seconds." Alice said almost giddy to finally meet her new baby brother and just like always she was right as the young man's eyes snapped open at 30 seconds on the dot. He quickly rose up like most who don't realize what they are doing quiet yet Emmitt and Jasper was front and center to protect the family should he consider them a threat and attack them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Carlisle said making the young man's head snap towards him his red eyes burning into those around him. Instantly he was on his feet crouched and growling just as Carlisle had gone through when he turned Edward, Esme, Emmitt, and Rosalie. Jasper was sending calming waves towards the young man who did seem to relax slightly but kept his crouch as if he wanted to be safe.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen this is my family. My wife Esme, our sons Edward, Emmitt, and Jasper, and our daughters Alice and Rosalie. Could you tell us your name?"

"Harry." He said before he grasped his throat.

"He needs to hunt the thirst is starting to hit him." Jasper said making Carlisle sigh as he nodded.

"Harry we will explain what happened to you. My son Jasper and daughter Rosalie found you dying in the forest not too far from here they brought you to me. In order to save your life I had to turn you into one of us. A vampire…"

"I figured with the dying thrust and your son just saying something about hunting. I just want to say if I am to kill a man or a woman I would prefer a criminal that at least deserves death." Carlisle smiled at that realizing that like him Harry respected human life.

"Luckily you will not have to make such a choice. You see my family has chosen a different diet compared to the rest. We drink from animals instead of humans it's our little inside joke that we are called vegetarians."

"Animals instead of humans?"

"Correct hence why our eyes are a golden color the same your eyes will turn after a year or so."

"Why?" Jasper took it from there. "Your eyes are red just like a human drinker because your human blood is still cycling through your body it usually takes a year before it stops. As an effect you are currently stronger than those of us here but that will die down as time passes."

Harry nodded in understanding everyone was surprised how well Harry was taking this most usually panic or deny it till they are forced to otherwise. "Is there anything I should be aware of when it comes to this life?"

"We have two laws mainly. Keep the secret and never turn a child since you are close to adult hood you are ok." Carlisle said.

"What about sunlight?"

"Myth our skin shines in the sun we don't know why but if anyone were to see they would know something was wrong right away." Alice said.

"Garlic?"

"Another myth we actually don't eat food." Rosalie answered "What about the rest?"

"We don't sleep at all so no coffins, crucifies are just decoration to us, and we don't shape shift into bats, wolves, or mist." Rose added making Harry nod.

"But I'm guessing some still have abilities of some kind? After all how could I go from defensive to calm so quickly?" Harry said surprising them all and making Emmitt laugh. "I like him he knows what's up. To answer your question some have an ability Jasper is an empath he can control the emotions around him, Shorty here can see the future based on a person's choices, and Eddy here can read minds."

"Don't call me that Emmitt!" Edward hissed speaking up for the first time. Edward glared at Harry who just seemed to smirk at the look on Edwards face "Can't get in here can you?" Harry asked tapping the side of his head.

Edward growled before he looked away Harry smiled since it confirmed his line of thinking "Well, well, well Eddy finally can't peak into someone's innermost thoughts." Emmitt teased making Edward glare at him and narrow his eyes at Emmitt Harry looked as well and wanted to protect Emmitt from whatever Edward would see.

Edward suddenly blinked then turn and glared at Harry "What did you just do?!"

"Protected more than one mind." Harry said as he felt the power inside of him float out and shield the entire family. Edward look around him his eyes widening at the sudden silence while everyone else was smiling. "Well I'll be a monkeys uncle. A shield." Jasper said a smile on his face making Edward growl at him "Guess Eddy won't be peaking into anyone's mind here ever again." Harry said a smirk on his face making Edward growl before lunging.

His speed was too great for Jasper or Emmitt to stop him Harry however seemed to follow him before moving to the side and slamming his hand into Edward's chest. The sound of thunder ran through the room as Harry knocked Edward into the air before driving him down kneeling and growling at Edward who was too surprised to react.

"A natural." Jasper said looking at his new brother in a new light "No need to throw a temper tantrum just because things are no longer going your way." Harry hissed at Edward. "Hmm. What a punk." Harry said before standing up and looking to see the family looking at him.

Jasper and Emmitt were impressed, Rosalie had a smile on her face, Alice was almost bouncing on her feet, and the parents while looking upset Harry could tell that it was directed at Edward instead of Harry.

"Well Harry it's time for you to take your first hunting trip." Alice said "Who am I going with?"

"Just me for now when we let ourselves go we could wind up hurting each other so the few people that go with you till you're in the clear is best." Jasper said making Harry nod as he followed him out of the room. The thing was he was moving at human speed like he had seem Jasper do as they left the family once again looked at him in surprise "I told you." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Hunting is one of the most natural things to come to a vampire however our senses draw us towards humans hence why we are so far out in the woods right now." Jasper said as he instructed Harry. "Now before we get going you need to know that if you come across an area smelling of wet dog you must stay away from it. It marks the treaty line we have we a group of shapeshifters from the La Plush Reservation. On another note you can die but it won't come from sun light or a stake through the heart. The only way to kill a vampire is to tear it to pieces and burn them."

"So avoid the shifters because?"

"They are faster than us and if alone they will outnumber you and attack if you cross into their land, kill a human, or if they don't realize you are a newborn instead of a human drinker. Which means Carlisle will have to take you to them so they know you're with us. Anyway we're getting off topic the way you hunt is to let the animal inside free. First track an animal prey to feed from it's best if close your eyes from the first few times." Jasper said as Harry nodded then closed his eyes.

"Now let your senses spread out all around you." Jasper's voice said as it fades slightly "Good. Now first listen for their heart beat." Harry listened until the sound of four fast hearts reached him "Now your sense of smell to identify the prey." Harry took in a breath through his nose getting an earthy scent.

The blood was salty and reminded him of the smell of cooking…"Herd of deer. Four of them."

"Good Harry. Now focus on one and tell me about it." Jasper said Harry was sure that if his eyes were open he'd see Jasper smiling. Harry zeroed in on the deer that was keeping a small bit of distance away from the rest "Female. Hurt recently broken back left leg."

"Good. Now let the animal inside out and take your prey." Jasper said as he moved away. Harry felt something inside primal and wild as it was unleashed before he opened his eyes and snarled before charging away. He didn't know how fast he was running he didn't care as he approached the deer then attacked from behind dragging it down to the ground before biting down on its neck and drinking. The blood was amazing down his gullet it provided slight relief as he drank more and more the deer kicking every once in a while till it stopped completely and Harry had drained it.

Harry released his hold on the deer returning the animal to its cage licking up any blood that hadn't gotten into his mouth. "Not bad for your first." Jasper said as he jumped down from a tree and stood in front of Harry handing him a cloth the wipe his face with. "You went for the quick kill which tells me both you and your animal have respect for all life which will help you control yourself. You also kept yourself as clean as possible which means you didn't want to cause the deer more pain and suffering then it had to bear. You remind me of Carlisle he's the same way when he hunts and so far is the only one not older than a year to take a human life."

"Is it that hard?"

"For most. Carlisle is a doctor and is constantly around human blood we believe that all his centuries at hospitals is what gives him his control he hardly notices when blood is drawn or spilled. Rose has the second best record she's only kill five humans. Esme is close and only killed seven. Emmitt nine and there was a time when Edward rebelled against this life style and took human lives for almost a decade. All any of us including Alice know about her life before she found me was that she drank from animals but she doesn't have Carlisle's control so it's possible she might have taken a life or two."

"And you?"

"I've only been on this diet for three decades now before that it was criminals and before that it was anyway I chose to hunt."

"You carry yourself like a solder."

"Major Jasper Whitlock was my name and rank. I was with the 8th Mounted Texas."

"Civil War. Confederate army." Harry said making Jasper look at him in surprise. "History is one of my favorite subjects." Harry said making Jasper nod.

"You're going to fit right in Harry."

"What do you do to avoid boredom?"

"All of us do different things. I like to read books written about the civil war and point out what they got wrong. Alice likes to design fashion as well as pick out our entire wardrobes. Esme likes to garden when she's not taking care of us. Emmitt likes to watch sports and play video games. Rose likes to work on cars. Carlisle loves his job and is kept pretty busy because of it. Edward likes to listen to and play music. Once you find out what it is you want to do you'll do that till you want to do something different."

"I always wanted to learn a different language."

"Good Alice most likely will already get you the books and ways to learn languages that you've wanted to learn before we get back."

"Her gift saves a lot of time doesn't it?" Jasper laughed at that. "It can also sometimes be annoying but we've gotten used to it."

"So what's the situation between all of you I mean I know Carlisle and Esme are married but…?"

"You want to know if any of us are as well."

"Right."

"No we aren't. Alice and I tried it out but agreed that we weren't meant to be, Rosalie and Emmitt tried for a while but she grew tired of his childish ways, Rose and I only see each other as brother and sister same for Alice and Emmitt. Edward doesn't care about anyone but himself really and he's constantly using his ability to try and manipulate us to following his ideals."

"But now that I'm here…"

"…He can't get away with it any longer and we can finally have some peace of mind. Although now that he no longer can control us I believe he'll move on till he finds someone he can control."

"Some brother."

"Hmm." Jasper said looking at Harry. "Do you want to keep going or are you okay for now?"

"One more to be safe."

"Good idea. Plus we can use this as an experiment to see how far your gift stretches out." Harry nodded having forgotten that his shields were still up and running perfectly. After another hour of hunting Harry had drained a mountain lion they had come across and Jasper talked to Carlisle on the phone. "Looks like for now your shields work great we might want to experiment with this later but for now let's head home." Harry nodded as the two ran back to the mansion.

The two walked in through the garage "Would someone please hand me a half inch socket?" Rosalie's voice said making Harry look to see her under a red BMW M3 Harry walked over towards the open tool chest and grabbed the tool she asked before and gave it to her open hand.

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem."

"Can I ask you to do something else for me?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind being a jack for just a second and lifting the front?" Harry walked over and placed both hands under the car and lifted it like it was a paper weight. "Right there is good." She said making Harry pause and listen as the tool worked under the car Jasper moved over and sat down by the tool chest to hand her anything else she might ask for. "Alright Jasper…hand me the oil pan." She said as Jasper lifted an old prospector's pan and handed it to her as she slid out from under the car and placed it.

"Alright Harry you can set her down now." Harry nodded and gently placed the car down remembering that the car was very breakable thanks to his new strength.

Once the car was down again Rose nodded "So do you drive?"

"Not really my Uncle refused to take me to get a license because I would've passed while his own son had to wait another year because of an accident he caused and tried to blame on me."

"What he do?"

"He was backing the car down the drive and hit one of our neighbors. He tried to play it off that it was me behind the wheel but there were too many people that contradicted that statement. No one was hurt badly so he was just written up but had to wait one extra year before he got his license."

"Sounds like they did the world a favor."

"Yeah that's Dudley." Harry said making the two look at him from inside the house Harry heard a loud bout of laughter "You all might as well come out here and hear me say it in person." Harry said his voice never increasing in volume but everyone soon joined them Emmitt trying to keep his laughter under control.

"Dudley. Who names their kid Dudley?"

"A man with a last name of Dursley." Harry answered making Emmitt laugh again he was joined by Jasper and Rose the rest minus Edward just had small smiles on their faces. "Uncle Vernon was so proud of his pig of a son Aunt Petunia just wanted to baby him. Ugh I can't tell you how many times I've nearly thrown up because of them."

"What were they like?" Carlisle asked trying to help him keep his memories of them but the dark look that came over his face almost made him wish he could take the question back.

"They were the ones that tried to kill me." Harry said making all the Cullen's even Edward look at him with wide eyes "They only took me in because my Mum and Dad died while I was a baby and they wanted to get their hands on their money. They thought taking me in would guarantee that however they didn't expect my parents to include a part of the will that made it impossible. You see I am the only one that could've accessed the money but only when I was eighteen and out of their house they would never see a dime. Unless…"

"You died in a way that didn't look suspicious." Jasper said making Harry nod. "So they cooked up a plan took me up to a camping site that has a giant cliff and had Dudley kick me down. They probably said I fell on my own and even if I was found all my injuries would've shown was…"

"That you died because of the fall. That's why you were trying so hard to get to help you didn't want them to succeed."

"Correct but they're in for a surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yep. My parents Lawyer has my will which I drew up at fifteen which states that if I were to pass away before I was 21 years of age half of the money goes to my fellow orphans in all of England and the other half goes to my best friend Hermione Granger. Which once again means…?"

"They get jack squat!" Emmitt said laughing once again at the final prank Harry got to play against his family.

"So wait you were prepared in case they did something like this?" Rosalie asked "My life is the basic Cinderella story Rose. I was their butler, their cook, their gardener, and any other form of servant you can think of from the time I was four that money would've given me the opportunity to run and find my Happily Ever After."

"My god how could they do that to a child?" Esme asked covering her mouth. "I don't get it either but it happened and I can't change the past all I can do is take the hits as they come and decide whether to lie down or get back up." Harry said making the family nod.

"So you wrote the will just in case they tried something like this?"

"You weren't there to see the anger on their faces when they realized they wouldn't get a single cent I knew right then and there that they would do anything to get their hands on it. I was just prepared for the worse and it turns out I was correct in doing so." Harry said.

The group all looked upset true they had their own stories but none of them included being abused from the time they were a baby. "So how did you lot get into this life?"

"My father was a priest and he started hunts for those like us. After his death I took over but unlike my father I did actual careful research so I wouldn't condemn an innocent man or woman. During the first hunt I organized I was bitten and hid away in rotting potatoes till the change was done. I then spent as much time as far away from humans as possible until one day I was so thirsty that I drank from a deer and realized that I didn't need to kill humans in order to survive. It wasn't till the early 1900's that I decided to make a companion for myself and found Edward he was dying of Spanish flu at the time. After that I was working in a hospital when Esme's body was brought straight to the morgue."

"I had recently miscarried my first child and had tried to take my own life by jumping off a cliff." "I turned her after seeing how beautiful she was and soon after she became my wife."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." They said together.

"Rosalie was next I found her on my way home."

"I was the victim of rape and attempted murder by my fiancée and his four friends." Rose said looking down Harry stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder making her look into his eyes.

"About two years ago Hermione was also a rape victim she also became a teen mom because of it and instead of turning my back on her like most of our so called friends I supported her. I was there as her confidant, food runner, I even took her to each of her prenatal exams. When she asked me why I told her this. "It wasn't your fault that something bad happened to you but I will do everything I can to help you make it better." I don't know why your fiancé did the things he did to you but know that if you ever want to talk I'm here and will listen." Harry said Rose nodded and for the first time since any of them really knew her Rose looked like she wanted to shed a tear. "I'm guessing the fiancé and his buddies were your five kills?"

"Yes. I was rather dramatic about it as well."

Harry smiled "I'll bet." Rose laughed.

"After Rosalie joined us she came across Emmitt who was a victim of a bear attack."

"I still say I could've taken the damn thing." Emmitt said making Harry shake his head. "Alice and Jasper were already turned when they came to use her eyes gold his red." Harry nodded already having heard that part form Jasper.

"What is Hermione like?"

"She is rather brainy and has a love for books most of our class mates hate her and like to tease because she use to have bushy hair that went all over the place and buck teeth that eventually straightened out thanks to her parents work. They're dentist." Harry explained making the coven nod. "She's also loyal to a fault and loves her baby girl even if her creation wasn't under the best of circumstances."

"The baby was a girl?"

"Rose Lillian Granger. I had a picture of her in my wallet…" Harry said before Alice vanished then soon returned with a wallet sized photo gushing at the picture before she passed it around. The picture was of fifteen almost sixteen year old Harry and sixteen Hermione as she held a baby girl between the two of them her eyes close but to Harry she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"She'll be one soon." Harry said before sighing "You can still send her gifts and things."

"I know but I would have to do it in a way that would make Hermione realize it was me or she would throw them away thinking someone was stocking them." Harry said before he looked at the photo again and got a smile on his face as an idea formed in his mind.

A sad Hermione Granger looked out the window at the rain threatening cloudy sky of London. It had been almost two months since Harry her best friend and the closest thing to a father her daughter had died in an accident the claimed his life. _"Or that's what the Dursley's wanted us to believe."_ Hermione mentally said her mind filled with doubt when the investigation showed that Harry had indeed fallen off a cliff.

However thanks to an unknown camera that the camping site had put up to make sure these things didn't happen or if they did it was a genuine accident or suicide. Turns out it caught Dudley Dursley kicking Harry off the cliff at the encouragement of his parents all three were convicted Dudley for murder Vernon and Petunia for conspiracy to murder. Hermione had been crying in the court room when the video was played for all to see the event in question before the judge threw the book at them. Now here she was about to celebrate her daughters first birthday but without Harry her best friend and Rose's 'Dada' as she liked to call him.

Rose wasn't old enough to understand what had happened but there were times when Hermione was sure she sad Rose look as sad as her for no reason. "Mama." A little voice called making her turn to see her baby girl walking towards her Hermione kneeled down and lifted her child into her arms "Happy birthday Rosebud." Hermione said as Rose laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Dada?"

"Yeah I miss him too baby girl." Hermione said as she rocked her little girl the two were living in a new house that Harry's money had helped them buy while Hermione worked and finished school. The rest of it had gone to a university fund for Rose when she was old enough for such things a knock at the door woke Hermione up from her thoughts as she moved towards the door to answer.

As she opened she saw a package being delivered by UPS "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Sign here." the man said as he help a pad out to her allowing her to sign before heading back to his truck and picking up a large box that he brought towards the house. The man walked in and set it down before leaving and closing the door behind him Hermione set Rose down and opened the box the first thing she saw was a wallet sized photo that she picked up and recognized almost instantly. It was Harry's photo of the day Rose was born the two of them with Rose between them Hermione almost chocked a sob before she removed the paper and pulled out six packages in birthday wrapping paper. All of it Purple Rose's favorite color making her smile as she looked at each one the tags all said "From Aunt Alice." "From Aunt Rosalie." "From Uncle Jasper." "From Uncle Emmitt." "From Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle." "From Dada." Hermione gasped at the last tag. Before she found a letter on the bottom of the box with her name on it which she preceded to rip open a read.

"Dear Hermione. If you are reading this then the gifts I sent arrived on time. I can't explain much in this but what I can tell you is I am alive but I can't reveal myself to the world as Harry Potter any longer. Second I knew it would be devastating to my two girls so I made contact with you and will continue to send gifts and letters this time every year until I hear from either of you that I should stop. Third you can trust the other gifts they are all from a family in which I have been adopted into however if you get something from a guy named Edward destroy it right away he can't be trusted. Fourth if you look in the envelop I've included photos of my new family including Edward just keep an eye out for him. I wish I could say more but this is all I can safely write about. With love Harry/ Dada." Hermione felt the tears that ran down her face as she read the letter but she was smiling knowing that her friend was alive she had questions but she knew she could trust Harry as she took out the photos and was able to find names on the back in Harry's handwriting. "Look Rosebud Dada, your grandparents, and your new aunts and uncles sent you some birthday presents."

"Dada!" Rose shouted in excitement making Hermione laugh.

Back in the states the family was gathered around Alice who was seeing Roses reaction to all their gifts. "She's opening Carlisle and Esme's first. She is gasping at the Doc McStuffens movies and toys." Both the parents smiled at the news happy to know they had picked out something the little one liked.

"Emmitt's is next. The sight of a miniature cricket set is making her mother laugh and Rose smile." Emmitt laughed happy to hear the news.

"Rosalie's turn." Rosalie was eager to hear about the result "Aw…" Alice said "She's snuggling with the stuffed Doc McStuffens doll you got her." Alice said making Rosalie smile a thousand watt smile.

"Oh she's opening Jasper's now." They waited "A kid friendly first edition of the Brother's Grim fairy tales oh they love it." Jasper smiled after hearing about the fact that Hermione loved to read he figured she'd like it to read to her daughter.

"Oh yay it's my turn." Alice said starting to bounce before she started laughing "Her mother is contemplating hiding the hair ties and other fake dress up stuff I sent." the group laughed as well.

"Lastly Harry." Harry waited in anticipation "Oh wow." Alice gasped Harry had done everything he could to keep his gift a complete secret from her.

"What is it shorty?"

"It's Cd but the note that came with it says that it's filled with Harry singing her favorite lullabies so she can listen to it any time she goes to sleep just like he used to. Hermione is crying out of joy at the gift and insisted on popping it in so they could listen." Harry smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Wait Harry's included a message in the cd for the first track."

"Hey baby girl I know I wasn't there for your first so I made this for you because I'm not going to be there as much as I used to be. I wish I could've been there to see today with you but know that I love you and always will. Love Dada." Harry said before Alice could.

As he looked around him Harry was surprised to see that all three women looked like if they could they would be shedding tears "Damn pollen." Emmitt grumbled as he looked away letting Harry know the women weren't the only ones wanting to shed a few tears.

"They're just listening to it now enjoying the sound of Harry's voice as it sings to them." Alice laughed "They're yawning and falling asleep to the sounds of Harry singing to them." Alice said making Harry smile knowing that the two of them were alright.

Harry was doing rather well when it came to controlling himself he had actually impressed Jasper who found that hanging with Harry was much like hanging with Emmitt easy and fun. Jasper had called it when he said that Edward wouldn't stick around since he was no longer able to use his gift to manipulate them all.

He said he was heading back to Alaska to live with Denali Coven that also followed their diet but Harry, Jasper, Emmitt, Alice, and Rosalie believed he left because it would mean being around Tanya a woman infatuated with him. Alice lived up to Jaspers expectations and did indeed buy dozens of books and anything else he might need to learn different languages from Romanian to Mandarin anything that could be taught.

In that time Harry had also joined Carlisle in a meeting he would never forget. The two Vampires stood waiting as the sound of large feet moved towards them Harry scrunched up his nose at the offal smell that hit the air as three wolves came into view the largest a very dark black, the second was a silver like grey color, and finally a light brown one. The three walked towards the two they stopped at what Harry assumed was the invisible line that separated the two lands.

"Well met. I must say the first time seeing the pack was surprising and still is even after all these years." Carlisle said soon the large black wolf took off into the woods Harry wondered where it was going but his question was answered as a large man wearing only jean shorts and had a tribal tattoo on his shoulder his hair cut short.

"I thought the treaty was clear no feeding from humans!"

"Peace…um I didn't catch you name?"

"Sam."

"Sam unlike most of our kind that are human drinkers Harry's eyes are red because he is still new to this life."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Sam asked Harry could tell from the way he talked that he was the one that led the pack the Alpha Male. "For the first year of our new life out eyes are as red as those that drink from humans. Harry is only inside of his second month as a vampire. As the year ends his eyes will lighten until they become the same amber color the rest of us have."

"You've broken the treaty and turned someone!" Sam said getting ready to fight "Actually I did not." Carlisle said making Sam pause.

"If you'd look in your history you'd see that there is a clause in the treaty for those in case of emergency. Emphirm Black was just as happy as you seem at the idea but he made sure to include it. Ask his decedent about it and they will agree that there is a clause that states that if a human is found barely alive I am within my rights to turn him/her in order to save their lives." Carlisle said.

Sam turned to the sandy brown wolf "Go and check with the elders." the wolf nodded before turning and running away. "If he confirms your story then we will allow it however if he cannot we will take action."

"All I ask is you check before violence ensues." Carlisle said. Sam moved over and sat on a rock as they waited eventually after what felt like hours the sandy brown wolf returned "Is it true?" Sam asked him. The wolf nodded its head making Sam sigh as he looked at Carlisle and Harry "Very well. However just as the rest of you he crosses out land or bites a human the treaty is null and void." Sam said before he and the wolves walked away.

"By any chance is your last name Uley?" Carlisle asked making Sam pause as he turned and looked at Carlisle "You smell much like your predecessor Levi Uley." Sam stared the doctor down.

"He was my great grandfather." Sam said walking away before he and the wolves vanished from sight "Is it normal for their relatives to have the gene that allows them to shape shift?" Harry asked once he was sure they were out of hearing range.

"I believe that it is in all of their people that are able to shift however from what we've learned the number in the pack all depends on the number of vampires that get too close to their land. Normal it's two or three because of the fact that they normally get the rare nomad here and there but since there is a coven nearby…"

"We can expect more." Harry finished for his father figure who nodded. "Why do they smell so?" Harry asked as they took off for home Carlisle didn't answer till they were outside their home "We believe it's because both side are natural enemies they reek and smell unlike a natural animal while we probably stink to them as well. To be honest today is the second time we have actually spoken to them face to face other times they are patrolling their lands looking for random Nomads to kill."

"Then how do you keep the peace? Sounds to meet both sides are letting old hatreds cloud their judgment." Harry said making Carlisle look at his newest son.

"I agree however the attempts I've made have met…well let's just say even I found it hard to keep trying." Carlisle said "I'm guessing the hatred was already in deep when you first came along?"

"Yes. Their oldest legends speak of a pair of red eyed vampires that came onto their land and harmed the people there in some way or another."

"Yeah that would do it." Harry said as the two walked inside knowing the rest of the family had heard them. "At the time however Jasper and Alice never saw the wolves."

"And it seems that even now I still haven't."

"What do you mean? Didn't you see the meeting and that it ended peacefully?" Harry asked "No…you vanished from my sight."

"That's never happened unless someone was to die." Carlisle said "So you understand our worry?" Alice asked as Harry was thoughtful and thought about meeting with Sam again to see about possibly learning more about the Quinulette legends.

Alice gasped "What were you just thinking?!" Alice demanded surprising Harry slightly "I was just thinking about talking with the Alpha to learn more about the Quinulette legends." Harry said "But since it seems we vanished I'll just see if I can find a different way of hearing them." Harry said when Alice zoned out.

"Chose something else!"

"Eh?"

"Make a decision that resolves around the Dogs!"

"Um…alright." Harry said thinking about what might happen if he were to meet the wolves to try and improve the treaty.

"Gone again…I've got it!" Alice yelled suddenly making everyone raise an eyebrow at the little pixy like vampire. "I can't see anything that revolves around the wolves. Any time Harry made a choice that involved one or the entire pack he vanished from my sight so that means anything that involves the wolves means I can't see it."

"Why do you think that is?" Carlisle asked the answer however came from Harry instead of Alice "Because they never stay in one form for long." Harry said making the family look at him.

"No think about it Alice can see the futures of humans, but vampires are clearer so what has human like features but at the same time isn't completely human at all."

"He's right they are constantly shifting between human and wolves and the decisions a man makes is completely different to what a wolf makes." Jasper said getting where Harry was going making the youngest Cullen nod.

"Alright so we know that Alice's ability is useless around them…what about Jaspers?" Rosalie asked "Even animals feel emotions of some kind his should work just fine." Carlisle said making the group nod again.

"However now we have another problem to decide. We can't keep Harry's presents here a secret it's too small a town someone is bound to notice him once in a while." Emmitt said

"Well we already know he's got remarkable control over himself I think it's his shield it's like it keeps the animal behind an extra set of bars." Rosalie said

"That's possible but it really should be up to Harry if he's ready for such an idea."

"I should be fine but we're going to need a way to cover for my eyes being red." Harry said before Emmitt snapped his fingers and ran upstairs soon returning and placing a pair of thick sunglasses that hid his eyes completely from view. "I can't wear these all the time Emmitt."

"Not unless Carlisle signs off that you have some kind of eye problem that makes them really sensitive to light meaning you must wear them at all times until he finds a way to repair them say…in ten months' time." Emmitt said making Harry's eyebrow rise up.

"Who are you and what have you done to my knuckle headed brother?" Harry asked making everyone but Emmitt laugh "I'll get right on it forging a past is already done thanks to Jaspers contacts however we did need something to explain the reason why you had to be placed in the foster care system."

"Child abuse it's close to the truth say that my eyes are a byproduct of one of my uncles rants making it almost impossible for me to see unless I'm wearing prescription sun glasses like these. At least until Carlisle finds a way to get them worked on by a friend in the business."

"Alright Forks High School here we come." Alice said sounding very excited about the idea.

* * *

Now before anyone ask I want to clear some things up Harry and Hermione are not magical they are ordinary everyday people. Second I am not going with cannon couples because I want to try something different. Third I got rid of Eddy soon because I don't like the guy and he won't work in this story. Finally as I said when I've figure out the ships you will know. R&R


End file.
